


食人花

by SpringStone



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: I hope everyone can have the opportunity to explore their kinks safely and happily one day, Morty has his special kink, Other, PWP, Rick talks about sex education at the end of the story, Sorry to tag so much, This is a protest for the rest of the world to treat something as Heitai or inappropriate, 很爽很湿很捆绑, 瑞克讨论性教育, 莫迪有奇妙的性癖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/SpringStone
Summary: 情欲，像从黑暗与光明的交接中滋长出来的美丽怪物，它推动着人类的前行，也拖拽着人类的后腿，它像是天空中最红的那朵云，让人颤栗又让人妄想征服。它美味，让人欲罢不能，让人欲生欲死，沉迷于浪涛的浮尘之间。
Relationships: Tentacles/Morty, 触手／莫迪
Kudos: 4





	食人花

看我慈祥的外婆从鸡圈里抓鸡，然后把鸡割喉放血，把鸡丢到一边让它慢慢挣扎致死，然后脱毛开膛破肚，最后变成一锅很TM香的鸡汤，嘴里鸡汤肌肉很好吃，但内心还是会莫名有点感叹，这个世界太疯狂了  
——保护-人民艺术家

情欲，像从黑暗与光明的交接中滋长出来的美丽怪物，它推动着人类的前行，也拖拽着人类的后腿，它像是天空中最红的那朵云，让人颤栗又让人妄想征服。它美味，让人欲罢不能，让人欲生欲死，沉迷于浪涛的浮尘之间。  
莫迪伸手在桌上乱摸，摸到了一块光滑扁平的硬物，他找到它有按键的一头，在屏幕上一阵胡乱的点，终于把闹钟按灭了。  
Fuck，太阳还没起来，我干嘛定这么早的闹钟？  
“莫迪！”门被一脚踹开，瑞克拽住他的手臂直接把他拖下床来，他的胸骨砰的一声撞到地上，好一阵懵之后才感觉到又闷又痛，手脚并用的跟上瑞克的步伐：“god， 瑞克！你你你不要拖我我自己会走！”  
瑞克放开他，两人上了飞船，“快点快点！不然就要来不及了，这是九齿花一百年一遇的开花期，错过了就没有了！”  
九齿花，就是传说中能让人类刀枪不入，免受任何物理伤害的神花吗？那不过是个寓言故事，难道还真的有那种花？  
“当然。不然你以为为什么会有那样的故事存在？”  
莫迪于是回想起那个童话：  
传说这世上有一种神奇的九齿花，百年一开花，开花即死，旧根分裂重生。倘若有人在花开前三个小时守着九齿花，并且在花开的那一瞬间摘下它，就能让他的种族永远刀枪不入。  
一个十分刚勇的窃贼决定要去偷盗九齿花。花开之夜的第一个小时里，狂风暴雨，闪电雷鸣，但他没有被吓倒，静静守候在树下等着九齿花开，于是幻境消失了，九齿花坚硬的叶鞘脱落了。  
第二个小时里，猛虎自远方咆哮，群狼在山谷间慢慢将他包围，黑色的影子影影绰绰，摇晃着向他逼近，巨蟒一圈又一圈的缠上他壮硕的身体，朝他喷吐长信，无机质的眼睛冰冷的贪婪的锁定了他。勇敢的窃贼依然无所畏惧，一动不动，只专注的看着九齿花。九齿花雪白娇嫩的花瓣张开一点，隐约能看见里面金黄的花芯。第二个小时结束，毒虫猛兽的幻境也消失了。  
马上就能成功了，窃贼不禁暗暗欣喜。他立马就能给人类带来颠覆性的胜利，再也没有子弹和枪炮能够伤害他的身体了。  
此时远方突然响起了警笛声，红蓝的闪光在整个山谷间频频闪烁。他身体一颤，只听见杂乱的吆喝声和汽车燃油机的轰隆声越来越近，他抬头，看见警察朝他举起了枪。  
“然而现在九齿花还没开，如果我被警枪射中，我还是会死。”于是他举起了枪朝对面放了一颗子弹，一面掩护自己一面朝山谷里拼命地跑去。  
就在他开枪的那一瞬间，幻境消失了。而他回头去看，树下的九齿花也不见了。从此九齿花再也未在人世间出现过。  
真是可惜，人们总是这样功亏一篑。

“我们要九齿花干什么，瑞克？”回忆完毕，莫迪问。既然瑞克有各种护甲和重生的方法，为什么还想要能让所有人都刀枪不入？这不是反而将自己的优势淹没了吗？  
“science， 莫迪，为了科学，”瑞克开始降落，“这东西可不是具有一般的研究价值。”  
这倒说得通，如果他的外公真的是个人文主义科学家的话。不过按照瑞克的尿性，不能让他嗨起来的科学研究他基本上是没什么激情的，所以这多半又是那种drug的走向，你懂的，宇宙海洛因什么的。  
莫迪叹了口气“好吧，那我需要做什么？”  
飞船平稳的落地，两人在座椅上重重一顿，瑞克拉上手刹：“当然是去采花，莫迪！”是的，他早就猜到会是这样了。  
“那我也要克服各种幻境，苦守三个小时吗？”他担忧的问，深觉自己完成不了这个任务，同时也不想受到恐怖幻境的滋扰。他现在只想回家睡觉，为什么不能让他舒舒服服躺在床上睡个好觉呢？  
“什么，当然不是！”瑞克怪叫道，“你在想些什么，我们哪有那么多小时来干这种蠢事！”他揪出一个可怜巴巴的布袋：“九齿花，白色的那种是恐惧，粉红色的是情欲，两种都可以，开着的就能摘，直接装进这个袋子里。记住别摘下没开的，不然你会陷入幻境，那我又得背着你上车！”  
“噢好吧。”莫迪拎着袋子跳下飞船。果然，面前是大片大片白色和粉色的花海，风一吹就如同温柔的海潮推波鼓浪，空气中飘扬着一股沁人心脾的香味。  
他弯下腰，研究这些花朵。每朵花都有九瓣，形如羊齿，有的雪白，有的娇粉，无不怡人可爱。他捏住花茎，用力揪下一朵，放进布袋里。布袋说大不大，但要装满只怕也要成百上千朵花。他叹了口气，开始在花丛中挪动，扯下绽开的鲜花。  
布袋渐渐鼓了起来，莫迪也离飞船越来越远，从飞船中望去渐渐看不见他的身影。莫迪消失在花丛里。  
他越来越困。机械的重复着看见花，扯花，装进袋子，这样的动作又让他得不到什么新的精神刺激，只觉得上下两片眼皮不停的打架，哈欠连天，手上的动作也越来越慢，鼻中的花香已如入芝兰之室久而不闻其香，他拽着一朵粉色的花骨朵，用力扯了下来。  
过了好几秒，一股刺鼻的辣味才把他呛醒，糟了！他忙从袋子里翻找，哈出那朵娇小粉嫩的花骨朵，小花落在他掌心，一副无辜可人的模样。  
莫迪握紧拳头，眨巴眨巴眼睛环视四周，只怕有什么奇怪的东西会出现，但等了好一会儿，什么也没有，他丢下那朵小花，干脆坐倒在花丛中，打算休息一下。  
这一坐不要紧，他一屁股坐进了个软绵绵的东西里面，那感觉，像是个裸着的人充满弹性的背部。  
莫迪大吃一惊，跳了起来，定睛一看，原来是一段植物露出地面的褐色的根。只是触感太奇怪了，仿佛是个活人一样。  
莫迪舒了口气，抬脚准备另外找个地方休息，谁知道脚下一绊摔了个狗吃屎，满袋子花也撒了出来。  
不知道从哪里伸出几段须藤，缠住了他的脚腕，冰冷黏腻，还在往他裤脚里钻。  
莫迪手肘驻地双脚拼命连踢，想要把那几根绿油油泛着浅粉的藤蔓踢开，同时仰着脖子大叫：“救命！救命，瑞克！瑞克！geez，瑞克救我！”但他离飞船太远了，从这里看去飞船只是一个小小的蓝色小点，瑞克不可能听见他的呼救。  
Geez，难道他要死在这里了么？  
等等，这该不会是，幻境？莫迪猛然惊醒，但又担心万一不是，他有可能会被这个看起来食人的植物吃掉，这风险太大了，他可不感冒。他在身上摸索，寻找刀具和枪支，就在他寻找而停止挣扎的这一小段时间里，那藤蔓簌簌地从四面八方伸来，诡异的爬上他的身体，冰凉的触感让他一跳。一根粗枝钻进他的短袖下摆，戳刺他的肚脐，莫迪忍不住惊叫一声伸手去抓，生怕这东西突然发力戳自己个对穿，他另一只手摸到了大腿包里的折叠刀，顺手就往身上那根大藤狠狠割去：“从我身上滚开！”  
那藤受惊回缩，莫迪看见上面的伤口竟然流出红色的汁液，如同血一样。不过各种怪事对他来说已经见惯不惊了，他依样画葫芦，去戳刺那些缠住他的别的藤蔓。但刚一抬手，一根细长枝条咻的一声缠住他握刀的左手，用力之大，疼的他一松手，刀咚的一声闷响掉在花丛中。  
没了武器，越来越多的藤蔓缠住了他，从脖子到头发到腰肢到大腿到手指，仿佛与他十指相扣那些藤蔓伸展插入他的指间，圈住他的咽喉造出略微窒息的假象，扯住他的头发一拽让他脖颈后仰，胸骨一起一伏，吞咽变得更加困难，裹住他腰肢藤蔓尤其粗大，支撑着他的身体悬于上空，大腿上的枝条则色情的摩擦着，用力推开他的膝骨，双腿大张一览无余。  
这是、这是情欲幻境无疑了，莫迪喘着气想，衣服不知什么时候消失了，一根细藤挑逗他的乳头，拨弄缠绕，这只有藤蔓如丝的嫩枝才做得到，人类伴侣却绝不可能如此舔舐撩拨。他惊叫一声，感觉到那小小的枝条竟意图钻入他乳尖的细缝，一瞬间用力挣扎，双手一紧用力握住了与他十指相扣的藤枝。  
他喉中鼓动着呻吟，含糊不清的在粗枝的压迫下震动，呼吸急促，面色潮红，有东西在他身后涂抹试探，满是鱼类的黏滑腻手。  
他张口大吸一口气，压迫他咽喉的枝条顿时裹得更紧，同时身下不断试探的尖角也突然冲破他紧闭的涩口，破入他身体里去。  
他的尖叫声被堵塞淹没，趁着他张嘴，几根手指般的枝条涌进他的嘴里，与他的舌共舞，一颗一颗数着他的牙齿，温柔地敲击着它们。莫迪只能从鼻腔里发出一点点模糊的哼哼，他扭动肩膀想要摆脱这种困境，但只是徒劳，身体里的藤蔓慢慢深入，同时越来越变得粗大，还分出了许多小枝条在他体内胡乱勘探，寻找刺激他的源泉。  
“唔！……哼！”他首次带着哭腔，腰肢一阵弹动，乳尖挺立，大腿肌肉收紧。  
被撩到了，重要的位置。  
藤蔓仿佛是收到了感应，伸出一根扁平的分枝窜向他敏感的嫩芽，那地方尚处于少年的柔软，粉粉白白，如同着无辜的花海，一滴晶莹的泪带像琥珀汁液一样慢慢鼓胀，溢出来，滑落茎身，随即被绿色泛着红颗粒的肉厚叶片遮住了，裹在叶心。  
“啊……哈！”枝条从莫迪口中抽出，他这一声充满释放感的呻吟显得大胆又招摇。前后的蔓枝同时开始动作，狂浪的快感席卷了他，仿佛是空中一片翻滚摇曳的柳叶，莫迪挺着腰全身绷紧又松弛，大腿和臀部的肌肉随着抽插的频率收缩，有时双腿不自觉的一下夹紧，随即又被藤蔓用力分开。泪水从他泛红的眼角滑落，他抽泣着，被泛洪的愉悦拨上天空又弄下地狱，欲仙欲死。  
像是空中落下一道霹雳，准确无误的击中了他。白光满眼，他释放了出来，浑身紧张溢满享受。那些藤蔓渐渐下沉，消失，把他放在花海纤细柔软的草茎之中。  
阳光照在他身上暖洋洋的，他还在做爱后那段舒适安详的余韵之中，却听见瑞克的喉癌声，那充满了焦躁和不耐的声音刺破了他的梦境，将他唤醒。  
“god，莫迪！你在搞什么？都白天了你还没采够一袋？！”  
莫迪做起来，发现自己衣冠楚楚的坐在地上，周围迷人的花海已经变成了无边无际的枯草，九齿花开花之后就会死去。只是不知道为什么这个星球上白天也可以开花？也许历史上的传说也不尽真实。  
“天哪，你一定是摘了花苞是不是？看看你，只采了小半袋！”瑞克叹了口气，把口袋和莫迪一手一个，拎着上了飞船。  
莫迪呆呆的看着死去的花海，心中忽然生出莫名不舍，他第一次触发了性爱归属感的地方，他心中隐喻的欲望曾在这里实现。  
再见了，欲望都市。他心里默默挥别这个用纯洁的白和天真的粉感染到来者的禁忌之地。睡去吧，我心中的情欲之火，只因为你不被这个世界所承认。  
瑞克感受到了他异样的情绪，他甚至没有挣扎摆脱瑞克提着他的后领，但他的脸上写满的是遗憾而不是恐惧之后的呆板，于是他说：“哼，是粉色的那种？”  
“嗯。”  
“这没什么大不了了，每个人都有自己的喜好。没有谁该去评价你的kink，只要你和你的床伴都同意，什么样奇怪的play都可能可以尝试。当然，是等你长大一点之后，而且要有保护措施。”  
真少见，瑞克居然正儿八经的给他做性教育。莫迪转过脸去：“不是关于人和人之间的play。”  
“噢，你对兽交感兴趣？这倒不是很好办。长得像兽类的外星人行吗？动物的话比较容易被感染。”  
“也、也不是野兽。”莫迪眨眨眼，这个话题让他有点脸红，尽管他在家里日天日地几乎在每个角落都手淫过，但说出来，向某人坦白，是不一样的。Fuck，越是这么想，他的脸反而越红了。  
“那是植物？”瑞克启动了飞船：“噢，别担心，也有长得像植物的外星人。”他扭头看着莫迪：“等你成年了我可以带你去藤蔓派对，打赌你喜欢的是这种日式play。”  
“我、我很期待。”莫迪盯着窗外的宇宙，脸已经红透了。他的外公是个混蛋，但不知道为什么，今天格外温柔。

**Author's Note:**

> 九齿花的这个故事是取自我小时候看的短篇童话，不是我原创的，之前记错了，其实原著里好像是羊齿花，不过whatever反正不重要那就这样吧！
> 
> 留言么么～


End file.
